


turning a bad day around

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Future Fic, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, porn and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: “Hey honey,” he deadpans, glancing up at his boyfriend. “How was your day? ‘Cause I had a doozy.”There’s a thunderous expression on Keith’s face that gives Shiro his answer. Apparently his boyfriend hasn’t had a good day either. He can only imagine. All of them have spent the better part of nine hours scrambling between one diplomatic parties making sure no one pissed someone else's off. And if they did, it was their job to make sure no one started fighting and restore the peace.Keith shoves his fancy paladin jacket off, letting it fall in a heap to the floor. Shiro opens his mouth to point out that’s going to wrinkle but Keith beats him to the punch.“I want you to come in my mouth,” he says, angrily tugging his cravat and shirt off.Torn between surprise and amusement, Shiro jokes, “Can we talk about my day for a second? I feel like you’re using me for my body instead of loving me for my heart.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this text exchange:  
> 
> 
> Received message: I want you to come in my mouth  
> Sent message: Can we talk about my day for a second?

Sitting on his bed, Shiro takes a couple of minutes to process the day he’s had. He does this by scrubbing his hands over his face, pinching the bridge of his nose, and making long, groaning noises. 

 

Shiro’s massaging the back of his neck when he hears the door open. There’s a split second of fear that Coran’s come looking for him because he  _ needs  _ Shiro to smoothen out some  _ other  _ emergency that could lead to the dissolution of an alliance. But when he sees Keith’s boots, Shiro exhales in relief.

 

“Hey honey,” he deadpans, glancing up at his boyfriend. “How was your day? ‘Cause I had a doozy.”

 

There’s a thunderous expression on Keith’s face that gives Shiro his answer. Apparently his boyfriend hasn’t had a good day either. He can only imagine. All of them have spent the better part of nine hours scrambling between one diplomatic parties making sure no one pissed someone else's off. And if they  _ did,  _ it was their job to make sure no one started fighting  _ and  _ restore the peace.

 

Call him foolish but Shiro had  _ thought  _ that being a Defender of the Universe wouldn’t involve soothing the ego of so many alien politicians. But he supposes that now that Zarkon’s rule is over, the next part of the peace process involves ‘battling’ alien politicians and complex socio-political dynamics that have given them all headaches.

 

Keith shoves his fancy paladin jacket off, letting it fall in a heap to the floor. Shiro opens his mouth to point out that’s going to wrinkle but Keith beats him to the punch.

 

“I want you to come in my mouth,” he says, angrily tugging his cravat and shirt off. 

 

Torn between surprise and amusement, Shiro jokes, “Can we talk about my day for a second? I feel like you’re using me for my body instead of loving me for my heart.”

 

Keith’s stern expression cracks. He snorts while dropping to his knees in front of Shiro, palms pushing the other paladin’s legs open. As he moves forward, hands already busy unbuttoning Shiro’s jacket and then pants. “I’m not stopping you.” After Shiro steals a quick kiss, Keith huskily tells him, “How was your day,  _ darling _ ?”

 

“ _ Shitty _ ,” Shiro groans, petting Keith’s coiffed hair. Was it only this morning he had kissed Keith’s bare shoulder and suggested he style his hair back rather than his usual mullet? It feels like an eon ago thanks to the weariness resting on his shoulders. 

 

With a sympathetic grunt, Keith pulls Shiro’s dick out. The sight of it clears much of the frustration settled on the younger man’s face. It makes Shiro quirk an eyebrow up in surprise. “Is my dick some kind of stress relief for you?”

 

“Choking on it is.” Keith admits with a grin and a shrug. His hand slowly strokes his cock, urging it to harden. A shiver runs down his spine as Keith’s words whisper against the sensitive skin of his dick. “So. How was your day shitty?” 

 

Flattening a palm against the bed, Shiro exhales. His breathing stutters thanks to the kittenish licks Keith laves around the head of his cock.  _ Fuck _ . He loves it when Keith does that. “Well I had to make sure Coran d-didn’t get gamble his money away to the... the  _ Jilovi  _ party.”

 

Keith’s lips wrap around the tip of his cock and hum. There’s an amused edge to the sound which tells Shiro that Keith fully understands. Dark blue eyes glance up at him liquid quick before closing. A silent reminder he’s supposed to keep going.

 

“Then Lance and me had to stop the  _ Okaago  _ and  _ Kaaglu _ parties from fighting. I told C-coran it was a bad idea putting them... putting them on the same table. B-but he thought the peace talks would keep them in line.”

 

Shiro feels his insides turning liquid when he  _ sees  _ Keith’s frustrations melting away the longer he goes down on Shiro. Meanwhile, his frustrations rise. His focus frays rapidly. Shiro spreads his legs, shifting closer to the edge as Keith sinks all the way down. Keith’s warm palms slide up his covered thighs, stroking the flames burning under Shiro’s skin. 

 

There’s no helping the hitch in his breath when Keith holds his dick in one hand and runs the flat of his tongue against the underside of Shiro’s cock with a satisfied hum. “ _ Fuck _ .” Shiro moans, fingers clenching in the sheets. “Keith...”

 

The next uptwist of his wrist pulls a strained hiss from him. “What else?” Keith roughly asks him. “Didn’t you have to stop the  _ Urysian _ ambassador from getting into the fountain?”

 

Shiro drops his head back with a strained laugh. He’d forgotten about that. “Yeah. He wanted to get in because that’s what they do at their gatherings. It took me a whole damn  _ vargon  _ to convince him he wouldn’t be ins-  _ fuck _ !” 

 

His hips twitch at a particularly deep suck. Gasping, Shiro turns his gaze down. His fingers tighten in Keith’s hair reflexively at the sight his boyfriend makes. Keith’s cheekbones stand out thanks to the hard suction he’s maintaining while bobbing his head. Wetness clings to his eyelashes and a deep pink color is splashed across his cheeks. As he pulls up with a gasp, Shiro notes Keith’s swollen lips and whimpers.

 

Keith’s dazed eyes meet his. Shiro’s heart beats in his ears, thrumming in anticipation when he catches the heated look lurking behind those dark blue eyes. He holds his breath as Keith lowers his head. Shudders when Keith presses an entirely too tender kiss to the tip of Shiro’s cock. 

 

“What else?”

 

“Baby,” Shiro pleads as Keith drops more feather soft kisses to his spit-wet dick. “I can’t...”

 

Keith’s palms travel up, pressing into his stomach, urging him to lie down on the bed. But Shiro doesn’t want to do that. He wants to stay sitting up, watching Keith’s mouth take him in. Using his hand still tangled in Keith’s hair, Shiro pulls Keith closer. Urging Keith to take more of Shiro’s dick into his mouth.

 

A relieved noise tears itself out of his chest when Keith easily follows, opening his mouth to take Shiro in again. Keith shifts in place, pulling Shiro’s attention away. It’s followed by the sharp sound of a zipper being dragged open. Another curse bubbles up Shiro’s throat when he catches sight of Keith sticking his hand into his opened pants.

 

The thread of conversation slips from his fingers. Or it would be more apt to say Shiro lets go of it. Instead he splits his attention between staring at Keith’s mouth and watching him jerk himself off. He’s thinking about pulling Keith up into his lap and jerking him off himself when he feels Keith’s hand slip under the elastic of Shiro’s underwear. 

 

A pleased hum echoes in his chest when slim fingers squeeze one of his ass cheeks. Shiro closes his eyes and rocks his hips up into Keith’s hot mouth. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get over the heavenly sensation of Keith’s tongue against his dick. Or the way Keith knows  _ exactly  _ how to tease him, building him up, up, up, before taking him by the hand and jumping off the edge with him.

 

Soft but heavy gasps fall from his lips as Keith picks up the pace. Shiro holds himself tightly in place, thighs shaking against Keith’s shoulders as he reaches for that bright spot twinkling just out of his reach. His mouth falls open, Keith’s name sitting at the tip of his tongue. But rather than falling out, it tips back down his throat and Shiro chokes on it as he comes in short spurts in Keith’s mouth.

 

Mind and body reeling, Shiro pants and stares at Keith pull off his dick with a soft pop. A twinge of pleasure cuts through the haze when Keith uses his thumb to catch the few drops that are rolling down his chin. Even though his hands shake when he reaches out for Keith, Shiro’s grip is firm when he pulls Keith up into his lap. Shiro groans at the lingering taste of his release when they kiss, deepening the kiss when Keith whimpers.

 

He grabs Keith’s wrist in one hand, forcing him to stop pleasuring himself. Keith immediately groans in protest. But Shiro’s got another idea.

 

“Feel up to fucking me?” he asks huskily, staring into Keith’s eyes.

 

Keith’s answer is a grin and a hard shove that sends Shiro tumbling back with a laugh. “Take your pants off. I’ll get the lube.” 

  
  



End file.
